The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, a program, and a recording medium.
In recent years, the number of mountain climbers has been increasing. In order to safely climb a mountain, the management of physical condition takes an important role. In particular, the air is thin in high mountains compared to the air on the ground. Accordingly, blood oxygen content may decrease and a person may get altitude sickness that causes abnormalities in the person's body.
In order to assist the management of physical condition on the occasion of climbing a mountain, JP 2007-20971A suggests a device which determines the physical condition of a user and performs warning, based on biological data (for example, body temperature, blood pressure, and heart rate) of the user acquired by a biological sensor and meteorological data (for example, temperature, humidity, and atmospheric pressure) around the user, for example. Further, the JP 2002-22479A suggests a base station which determines the physical condition of a user based on the biological data of the user acquired by a biological sensor.